Big Brother 1: LoverOfAllTheTurtles
This is the first season in Turtle's Big Brother Fanon Twists *'Head of Household' - Each week the remaining houseguests will compete for HOH, this gives them the chance to nominate two other hosuemates each week. A person can not win HOH back to back. *'POV' - Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. Houseguests Season Summary On Day 1, 14 houseguests entered the Big Brother house to try and last 75 days to win the grand prize of $500,000. Right away Jon made an alliance with Jaime, Lucy, Jessica, and Carlene whom he labeled the beauty girls' alliance. Gavin saw right through Jon's act and gathered the rest of the house to vote those five out first. When Sophie won the first HOH of the summer she went along with the majority and put up Jessica and Jon. After the POV Sophie didn't want to disrupt the house so she kept the nominations the same. Jon went in home in a 6-5 vote due to being too sneaky too early on. Right after Jon's eviction the houseguests competed in another HOH competition in which Joey won. Joey wanted to keep both sides of the house on his side so he put up Carlene and Martin. This angered both sides of the house, so several people formed alliances between the two main ones to get rid of Joey. In the end the entire house decided to test Joey and his loyalties so they split the votes 5-5 and Joey chose to get rid of Carlene on Day 21. After Carlene's eviction, the remaining housemates competed in that week's HOH which Martin won. Martin feared the majority alliance and thought joining up with the three girls would be the smartest. He brought Monica with him giving them 5 people. He put up Joey for nominating him, and Gavin for being the ring leader of the alliance. Lucy won the POV and decided to not change the nominees. The majority alliance blew apart at having two of it's members nominated so it split. Hannah formed an alliance with Jessica, Danny, and Aaron, trying to establish themselves as the new majority. Gavin went home in a 5-4 vote. At the next HOH Aaron won, he put up Martin for betraying the alliance and Hannah due to her making deals with everyone. Jessica won the POV and didn't change the nominees. Hannah went in a 5-3 vote. Lucy won the next HOH and decided to try and shake up the game by taking out a threat in Sophie. She put Joey up due to his crazy antics as a pawn, but at the POV Sophie won, ruining Lucy's plans. Lucy put up Jessica as a replacement to make sure someone she didn't like would go. Jessica went 5-2. Sophie won the next HOH and put up Jaime and Lucy due to them being a duo and targeting her. Aaron won the POV and Lucy convinced him to use it on her. Sophie put Dave up due to him starting to annoy the other housemates and when the votes tied at 3-3, Sophie evicted him and Dave became the first juror. Later that night Martin won the next HOH and was informed it was a fastfoward, he put up Joey due to Joey targeting him, and Danny due to Danny's well liked nature. Monica won and being the main ally to Marvin, decided to not change any nominations. Danny went in a 3-2 vote and became the second juror. Aaron won the next HOH and put up Monica and Martin due to the two's close nature. The two allies promised not to campaign against each other but when Lucy won the POV and used it on Martin to make sure he stayed over his ally. He voted for Monica and so did Lucy and Joey in a 3-1 vote. Joey won the next HOH and put up Martin due to the two's infamous rivalry and Sophie for being the biggest threat in the game. Jaime won POV and did not want to risk having Lucy put up so she didn't play it and Sophie went 2-1. Marvin won the next HOH and put up Joey and Lucy. When Jaime won her second POV in a row she took off her closest ally Lucy putting Aaron on the lock. The two girls decided to split the votes and have Marvin chose who goes between the two. In the end Marvin chose to end his long term rivalry with Joey, and he became the fifth jury member. Jaime won the next HOH and promised Lucy a place in the final three. She put up Aaron and Marvin. Lucy won the POV but almost lost to Marvin so she chose to evict him and have him become the sixth jury member. Aaron won the final HOH putting a dent in Lucy and Jaime's plan. He eventually decided to vote out Jaime due to her winning streak. At the live finale, Lucy won in a 4-3 vote becoming the first winner in Turtle's Series. Voting history Category:Fanon